Caribe
by Michelle Bones
Summary: Temperance empieza a escribir un nuevo libro con una tematica totalmente diferente. Booth ve el borrador por casualidad y no puede creer lo q esta leyendo. Sera q los sueños se pueden hacer realidad?
1. Chapter 1

A veces cuando sublimas demasiado un deseo reprimido, este se manifiesta de maneras inesperadas e impensadas, sobre todo si se es propenso a racionalizar demasiado las cosas mas cotidianas y se bloquean los canales de liberacion de energias y emociones no solicitadas. En otras palabras nos liberamos de las maneras menos pensadas... o apropiadas.

...

Las olas del mar revientan espumosas a la orilla de una playa de arena blanca. Surcada por palmeras que se mecen al compas de la brisa marina hay una goleta de pescadores abandonada que sirve para jugar al escondite a los hijos de los isleños. Los muchachitos corren por la orilla solo con los pantalones de lino puestos ya q en medio del calor abrasador no soportarian mas ropa de la necesaria. Los pequeños tienen la piel bronceada por el sol y disfrutan de la vida jugando entre las palmeras cocoteras, la vieja goleta y el inmenso mar q para ellos es su piscina privada. Aprenden a nadar desde temprana edad y a los tres años ya son tan agiles como un delfin dentro del agua. Bucean aguantando al maximo la respiracion y surcan la profundidad del mar como pequeños tritones, ondulando el cuerpo al ritmo de las olas y con las piernas juntas para mayor velocidad.

En ese momento se llevaba a cabo una competencia entre los mas grandes de esa pequeña tribu de expertos nadadores. Tendrian ocho años a lo mucho y junto con sus compañeros mas pequeños estaban metidos hasta la cintura en el mar de olas azules, casi del mismo color de ojos de uno de los mas pequeños que gritaba y alentaba a su hermano mayor en la competencia.

Una de las niñas dio la partida con el conocido EN SUS MARCAS. LISTOS? FUERA! rapido y sonoro. Los muchachos se sumergieron inmediatamente en el agua para salir unos metros mas alla dando grandes brazadas. Uno de ellos era el hijo del jefe de la tribu. Delgado pero curtido por la sal de mar, la vida al aire libre y la constante actividad fisica. De cabello suave ondeado y grandes ojos negros. Nariz perfilada, mirada y porte señorial como sabiendose descendiente de guerreros y dioses ancestrales.

El otro era hijo de extranjeros asentados en la isla por un azar del destino. De contextura robusta que no le impedia ser agil y rapido en el agua. Ojos oscuros vivaces y chispeantes que junto con el rizado cabello dorado oscurecido por el sol le daban un aire de angel de la guarda extraviado en medio del caribe. Decian los isleños q era el vivo retrato de su padre hasta en la sonrisa encantadora que le abria corazones y hacia caer en gracia a quienes lo conocian.

La apuesta era llegar hasta las goletas de pescadores situadas casi a veinte metros de la orilla. En ellas se encontraban los miembros de la tribu realizando su principal actividad: la pesca artesanal. Pescaban con redes, con arpon, con lanza y todos los instrumentos capaces de ser manufacturados por ellos. Los isleños vestian igual q los niños solo q remangaban las perneras de sus pantalones de lino hasta el muslo para nadar con facilidad, destrabar las redes bajo el agua, pelear con las gaviotas por los peces e incluso, si iban mar adentro, trabarse en un combate muchas veces a muerte, con algun mounstro marino ya sea algun tiburon o lobo de mar. Habian dejado la pesca a un lado por un momento para ver la competencia. El jefe de la tribu miraba orgulloso a su hijo mayor q habia sacado una ligera ventaja al niño extranjero mientras q el padre del rubio q tambien se encontraba pescando en su goleta, le alentaba con gritos sentado al borde del barco mientras le aplaudia frenetico.

Faltaba poca distancia para llegar a las goletas cuando el rubio se emparejo con su competidor y tocaron las goletas al mismo tiempo. El jefe de la tribu saco a su muchacho del agua y le puso la mano en el hombro.

\- Diste todo de ti Jabes? Diste hasta el maximo?

\- Si padre. Siento no haber ganado.

\- No importa ganar si diste lo mejor de ti. Mañana es otro dia, otra competencia y de seguro una victoria. Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo mio. Seras un gran jefe algun dia. Ve a la goleta del extranjero a darle la mano y felicitarlo por el empate.

En la goleta del otro lado, el padre del muchacho rubio lo saco en brazos del agua mientras lo alzaba en hombros y saltaba con el.

\- Eres increible! Yo jamas nade asi cuando tenia tu edad! Eres un pequeño tiburon!

\- Delfin, papa. Los delfines no son asesinos y ademas protegen a los pescadores de los ataques de los escualos.

\- Oh ya no empieces con palabras dificiles como tu madre! Ganaste! Estoy tan orguloso de mi pequeño delfin!

\- En realidad empate con Jabes...

\- Y aqui viene el futuro jefe de la tribu! Excelente Jabes!

El hombre le revuelve el cabello juguetonamente y el muchacho le sonrie. El extranjero es amable y ruidoso. Le gusta contar historias a los niños a la luz de las fogatas nocturnas y tiene un talento innato para lograr una sensacion de bienestar instantanea a los q lo rodean. El jefe de la tribu dice q es un don de los dioses. El extranjero dice q solo es buena gente. Los muchachos se estrechan la mano derecha con una sonrisa.

\- La revancha!

\- Vamos!

Ambos muchachos corren a la orilla de la goleta y se lanzan inmediatamente al mar. El extranjero sonrie ampliamente, la misma sonrisa q desarma completamente a su mujer cada vez q la mira, recoge sus redes y mira su pesca. Es suficiente para varios dias. Aspira el aire salino y cierra los ojos... si, la vida ha sido buena con el. Tiene a su lado el amor y la familia. La aventura y el mar azul. La amistad y la libertad de estas islas perdidas en el Caribe. Suspira feliz. Levanta la pequeña ancla y se dispone a regresar a su casa y a su familia. A la mujer q ama y los hijos q adora. Es una buena vida y lo sabe.

Lleva la goleta a la orilla. A pocos metros ve correr a sus hijos hacia la casa paterna. El mas pequeño tiene el cabello ondeado y oscuro como el pero con los ojos marinos de su madre. Es risueño y feliz. Es todo un isleño ya q nacio en estas regiones de fantasia y le encanta la vida libre y salvaje q disfruta desde su mas tierna infancia. Le interesa todo. Desde la blanca arena, el cielo azul, el mar cristalino, los cangrejos retrospectivos, las criaturas marinas, las gaviotas, los alcatraces, y absolutamente todo lo q su pequeña e inquisidora mente pueda preguntar. Es muy parecido a su madre fisicamente y tambien heredo su curiosidad y ansia de aprender constante.

La ve en la orilla con el largo vestido de lino ondeando al viento junto con su cabellera castaña rojiza. Esta mirando hacia el mar. Sabe q lo esta esperando. Tira el ancla a menos de cinco metros de la orilla y se lanza a las olas juguetonas q mueren a los pies de ella. Llega hasta su mujer todo mojado y chorreando agua desde el cabello. Le sonrie mirandola a los ojos.

\- Hola preciosa...

\- Hola pescador...

El se acerca tomandola en sus brazos y ella lo abraza fundiendo sus labios con los de el. Saben q en la tribu los espectaculos amorosos son reservados para la intimidad del hogar pero los isleños ya se acostumbraron a q el extranjero salude a su mujer tan efusivamente y pasan de largo esbozando una sonrisa complice. El se separa de improviso y la mira con sorpresa.

\- Me ha pateado!

\- Debe ser porque estas mojado y frio y ella esta calentita en el liquido amniotico dentro del saco fetal.

\- Ya se de donde saca Parks esas palabras dificiles... hola nena, disculpa si te cause algo de frio. En unos minutos el sol me secara completamente e iremos a casa a almorzar con tu madre y tus hermanos.

El hombre conversa con el abultado vientre de su mujer. En menos de un mes seran padres otra vez. Ella lo mira sonriente mientras el se encuentra de rodillas conversando con su hija. Le acaricia el oscuro cabello ondeado y el se levanta mirandola con amor. Le da un beso casto en la frente y caminan abrazados hasta su casa. Un jacal casi en el centro de la aldea q a el se le antojo construir con porche y cochera. Le dijo q era para q jugaran los niños libremente. Ella penso en ese momento q se referia a los niños de la tribu. Nunca penso q se referiria a sus hijos con ella y q en ese momento ya estaban por llegar a tres...

...

Booth leyo todo el texto sin dar credito a sus ojos. Esa era su vida soñada junto a ella pero, como era posible q ella supiera tan bien sus mas intimos sueños y anhelos? Habia retratado casi con maxima fidelidad todo lo q el queria de la vida exceptuando lo de la tribu perdida en el caribe.

Bones se habia quedado dormida frente a la laptop, recostada en el sofa de su oficina. Booth llego como todas las noches para llevarla a comer al Royal Dinner y estaba a punto de despertarla cuando se dio cuenta q la pantalla de la laptop estaba encendida y solo iba a darle un vistazo rapido...

Sabia q el texto hablaba de ellos. Sabia q los niños eran hijos de ellos. Habia incluido a Parker como hijo de ambos. Eran una familia con dos pequeños mas q eran hijos de el. Booth se rasco la nuca nerviosamente. Esto era parte de la llamada licencia narrativa o era algo mucho mas grande?

Bones se revolvio entre sueños y atrapo con su mano derecha la de Booth que se encontraba encima de la laptop. Entrelazo los dedos con los de el y de dio media vuelta en el sillon hacia los cojines, con la mano de Booth debajo de su mejilla mientras el sostenia la laptop con la punta de los dedos de la mano izquierda. Estaba casi tendido sobre ella y con los brazos abiertos para no sacarla del sueño ni dejar caer la laptop. Dios Mio ayudame!- penso el- Enviame a alguien para...

\- Ejem... interrumpo?

Ay no Señor!- penso con los ojos cerrados- a ella no!

\- Angela serias tan amable de...

\- Tomarles una foto? Dalo por hecho...

El flash de la camara de Angela lo cego por un momento. Sintio aminorar el peso en su mano izquierda porque Angela cogio la laptop y el se froto los ojos parpadeando varias veces hasta recuperar la vision. Con cuidado y delicadeza logro zafar su mano derecha y dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

\- Angela nunca reveles esa foto!

Volteo a mirarla y supo q era demasiado tarde. Tenia los ojos y la boca muy abiertos. Habia leido el texto en su totalidad. Booth le quito la laptop rapidamente dejandola en el piso al lado del sofa y saco a Angela de la oficina casi sosteniendola en vilo antes de que empiece a gritar.

\- Nooooooooo puede seeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrr!

Temperance se desperto sobresaltada por el grito de Angela y busco la laptop inmediatamente. La encontro al lado del sofa en el suelo y penso q se habia caido cuando se quedo dormida. No estaba segura de publicar ese texto ni de terminar la novela que se habia empezado a formar en su cabeza. Iba a presionar el boton de suprimir pero solo guardo el archivo con el nombre CARIBE y lo encripto. Vio la hora en la laptop. Y Booth? Acaso no iban a comer al Royal como todos los dias? Se estiro en el sofa bostezando y se levanto para ir al baño de su oficina. Llamaria a Booth al salir.

\- Angela calmate y callate! Prometo soltarte si tu prometes tranquilizarte.

\- Pero como puedes estar tan tranquilo? Esto es maravilloso! Deberias ir inmediatamente con ella y confesarle todo lo que sientes!

\- Ella ha escrito un adelanto de su novela. No me ha dicho nada ni me ha insinuado nada. Ni siquiera debimos leerlo...

\- Oh vamos tigre! Te vas a acobardar ahora? Te recuerdo q eres un agente del FBI. Sabes reconocer las señales y ella esta dando señales como si fuera policia de transito.

\- Voy a actuar si. Pero a mi ritmo y con mis reglas. Prometeme q no le diras nada.

\- Pero Seeley...

\- Asi me digas mi nombre completo no voy a ceder. Prometemelo.

\- Esta bien Booth- dijo Angela fastidiada- pero tienes menos de un mes para q esto funcione. Entendiste? Sino le contare todo a Brennan y eso si sera tu final.

Temperance escucho las ultimas frases de la conversacion entre Booth y Angela. Iba a preguntarle si habia visto al agente antes de llamarlo y con esa informacion penso q Booth y su mejor amiga tenian una relacion a escondidas de ella. Reprimio las ganas de ponerse a llorar detras de la puerta y entro a la oficina de la artista como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

\- Te estaba buscando Booth. Pense q ibamos a cenar.

\- Pero por supuesto Bones! Vamos al Royal inmediatamente!

\- Bueno voy al laboratorio de Hodgings, chicos. Que se diviertan. Luego me cuentas todo Sweety...

\- Creo q no Angela. No creo q tenga nada q contar.

Angela se quedo boquiabierta con la respuesta de su amiga. Se habria dado cuenta q leyeron su novela? Miro a Booth sintiendose pillada y el agente paso saliva. El pensaba lo mismo.

\- Bueno vamos a ir o no? Si prefieres quedarte con Angela no me importa. Yo solo quiero ir a comer. Adios.

\- Bones pero q te pasa? Esperame!

Temperance intentaba disimular los celos con Angela sin mucho exito. Por supuesto q no le contaria nada. La habia traicionado y tambien el sinverguenza de Seeley Booth pero con el tenia otros planes...

...

\- Estas muy callada Bones. Pasa algo?

\- Dimelo tu. Pasa algo?

\- No. Nada nuevo q contar- dijo Booth pasando saliva nuevamente e intentando no establecer contacto visual.

\- Me estas mintiendo. Dijiste q jamas me mentirias ni me traicionarias y has fallado en las dos.

\- De q estas hablando Temperance?- dijo Booth alarmado ante el giro q tomaba la conversacion.

Brennan dejo caer el tenedor en el plato y lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Porque le habia dicho su nombre? Ella era Bones para el. SU Bones. Las cosas empezaban a cambiar y ella no podia hacer nada para impedirlo.

\- Me dijiste mi nombre...

\- Oh Dios no puedo soportarlo! Voy a decirtelo!

Booth se paso al asiento donde se encontraba Temperance y le cogio la mano. Ella lo miro a los ojos. Tenia q saber si de verdad estaba enamorado de Angela o solo era un capricho pasajero.

\- Dimelo. Quiero saberlo por ti. Despues hablare con Angela.

\- Yo...- resoplo para calmarse- yo fui a buscarte hoy para venir al Royal Dinner pero estabas dormida en el sillon con la laptop abierta y...

\- Y?

Booth cerro los ojos e hizo una rapidisima oracion mental:"Por favor q no me odie. Que no se aleje de mi. Prefiero q me golpee" Abrio los ojos y vio sus ojos azules frente a el derramando lagrimas. Esa fue la gota q colmo el vaso.

\- Lei el texto q estaba escrito en tu laptop. Luego cogiste mi mano de almohada y casi se cae la lap hacia el piso. Angela entro a la oficina y nos vio en esa situacion. Cogio la laptop mientras yo recuperaba mi mano y tambien leyo el texto. Grito como loca y la saque de tu oficina.

\- Y?

\- Como q y? Y eso fue todo. No estas molesta?

\- Hay algo mas q debas decirme? Porque escuche la conversacion q tenias con Angela en su oficina.

Booth se dejo caer hacia el respaldo del asiento sin dejar de mirar a Temperance. Si le hubiera metido un balazo no se sentiria tan mal. Ella sabia todo.

\- Lo escuchaste... todo? Que escuchaste concretamente?

\- Que te llamaba por tu nombre y tu le decias q debia prometerte no decirme nada. Ella te dio un mes de plazo o me lo contaria todo. Que era lo q no debia decirme? Que me estas ocultando Seeley?!

Booth se paso la mano por la cara y nuevamente trago saliva. Se rasco la nuca hasta casi hacerse un hoyo en el cuero cabelludo y tomo aire. Se lo iba a decir de un solo tiron.

\- Que te amo.

\- Quuuuueeeeee!- dijo Temperance con una mueca de incredulidad impresa en el rostro.

\- Lo q escuchaste. Angela me estaba animando a decirtelo por el retazo de novela q leimos y yo le decia q...

\- No puedo seguir escuchando mas. Dame permiso! Me voy inmediatamente!

\- No! No Temperance por favor! Perdoname! Yo no quise ofenderte!

Temperance salto por encima de la mesa al ver q Booth no se movia y se fue inmediatamente del Royal Dinner. Angela tenia q explicarle todo lo q estaba pasando.

Ya esta- penso Booth derrotado- la perdi. Otra vez. Saco su celular y envio un texto a Angela.

LE DIJE TODO. ME DEJO CON LA PALABRA EN LA BOCA EN EL ROYAL DINNER. CREO QUE VA A TU CASA. VOY A SEGUIRLA DE LEJOS EN LA CAMIONETA. ESTARE AFUERA. SI PUEDES HACERLA ENTRAR EN RAZON ABREME LA PUERTA. SINO PEDIRE MI CAMBIO MAÑANA MISMO.

Angela leyo el mensaje de texto al mismo tiempo q el taxi de Temperance llegaba a su puerta. Miro por la ventana y vio la camioneta negra parquearse despues q ella entro al condominio donde vivia. Este par me va a matar- penso Angela- menos mal q Hodgings esta dormido. Con lo q le encanta el chisme al hombrecito. Salio en bata a esperar a Temperance antes q tocara el la vio aparecer saliendo del ascensor abrio su puerta.

\- Pasa Sweety. Tenemos q hablar.

\- Si Angela. Necesito q me digas la verdad.

\- De q estas hablando?- dijo Angela cerrando la puerta e invitando a sentarse a Temperance.

\- Tu y Booth tienen una relacion sentimental a escondidas?

El grito de Angela hizo caer de la cama a Hodgings, activo las alarmas de los autos de toda la cuadra, saco aullidos de todos los perros q pudieron escucharla e hizo q Booth se derramara encima el cafe q estaba tomando sentado en su camioneta.

\- DIOS SANTISIMO! QUE RAYOS FUE ESO!

Hodgings bramo desde la puerta de la habitacion de Angela en calzoncillos. Temperance tuvo q reprimir una risita socarrona al ver al entomologo en paños menores. Angela la miro molesta.

\- O sea q primero me acusas de mala amiga y robarte al bombonazo del FBI y ahora te burlas de mi novio? Que mal Brennan. MUY MAL! No crei q los celos te desenfrenaran tanto como para rechazar nuevamente a Booth en el Royal hace menos de media hora!

Celos? Temperance se dejo caer en el sillon de Angela. Si, eran celos. Y de los malos. Recien se dio cuenta lo q Booth le habia dicho en el Dinner. Como habia podido ser tan insensible con el? El se habia arriesgado a declararse por segunda vez y ella lo habia tratado peor q la primera vez. Con la punta del zapato. Todo por los malditos celos. Pero si estaba celosa era porque le correspondia. Porque tambien sentia lo mismo. Y Angela? Habia protagonizado una escena de novela en su casa. Y para remate con burla al pobre Hodgings. Que clase de ser humano era? Escondio el rostro entre las manos. Con q cara iba a mirar a su amiga?

\- Dra.B. Temperance... tranquilizate. Esta bien. Estabas confundida y pensabas q te habian engañado- dijo Hodgings sentandose a su lado con un vaso de agua q le ofrecio para calmarla. Ella tomo un trago y lo miro. Era un buen hombre. Como pudo pensar todo eso?

\- No. No esta bien Jack, disculpame- dijo llorando- Angela perdoname!

\- No hay nada q perdonar Sweety. Mas bien disculpame por leer tu novela sin permiso. Y con respecto a Booth, que vas a hacer? El pobrecito esta esperando afuera de mi casa sentado en su camioneta con el alma pendiendo de un hilo!

\- No... no puedo verlo ahora. No podria. Me muero de verguenza.

\- No puede ser! O sea q otra vez le vas a decir q no?!

\- NO! Esta vez es diferente. Esta vez si siento lo mismo q el.

\- Y porque no dejas q lo haga pasar y se lo dices antes q el pobre hombre tenga un ataque al corazon?

\- No Angela. Tengo una mejor idea. Dile q me pondre en contacto con el. Que no estoy molesta y q no se preocupe. Esta vez sera diferente.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Seeley Booth estaba en el aeropuerto esperando tomar un vuelo a New York. Hacia una semana q no sabia nada de Temperance. Solo q habia pedido vacaciones de un mes en el Jeffersonian y nada mas. No habia nadie en su casa y el celular estaba desconectado. Ni Max ni Russ sabian nada. Angela le habia contado todo lo q ocurrio en su casa esa noche y le aseguro q esta vez tendrian un final feliz pero al ver q pasaban los dias y ni sombra de la mujer de su vida, decidio aceptar una asignacion temporal en New York. Su jefe casi lo habia obligado a ir y penso q seria bueno un cambio de aires para poner las cosas en perspectiva con cabeza fria.

Ingreso a la fila de abordaje y la señorita del counter lo noto distraido.

\- Listo Sr. Puede pasar al avion. Se encuentra bien?

\- Si. Estoy bien señorita. "Con un agujero en el corazon pero muy bien"- penso tristemente.

Entro al avion y se sento al lado de la ventanilla. Se coloco los audifonos con musica suave y se dispuso a dormir todo el trayecto. No tenia ganas de ver nada ni conversar con nadie. Cerro los ojos mientras escuchaba un melancolico blues.

\- Pasajeros con destino a las islas del caribe. El vuelo esta a punto de despegar. Abrochense sus cinturones y tengan ustedes un buen viaje.

La aeromoza regreso al area de tripulacion y Seeley Booth se quedo profundamente dormido mientras otro vuelo acababa de llegar a las islas del Caribe y un niño rubio abrazaba emocionado a una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo q lo estrechaba amorosamente en sus brazos. Para cualquiera q viera la escena eran madre e hijo reencontrandose despues de mucho tiempo.

Seeley desperto con dolor de cuello. Habia olvidado pedir las almohadillas especiales para evitar este mal momento. Vio el paisaje por la ventanilla. El cielo despejado, el mar azul y las islas cada vez mas cercanas... cerro los ojos. Estaba soñando de eso no habia duda. Dentro de un rato despertaria en el aeropuerto de New York. Una mano en su hombro lo saco de sus pensamientos. Abrio los ojos y vio a la aeromoza ofrecerle un vaso de agua. Lo acepto somñoliento y lo tomo de un trago. Ahora si podia dormir tranquilo.

...

El rumor de las olas era muy pero muy cercano. Casi podia sentirlo a su lado como si el mar estuviera a pocos metros de el. Bostezo largamente. De seguro todavia faltaba algo de tiempo para llegar al aeropuerto...

\- Papa! Cuanto tiempo mas vas a dormir? Quiero jugar contigo en la playa y q me enseñes a bucear!

\- Parker?

Abrio los ojos sobresaltado y se vio en una habitacion de hotel cinco estrellas. Parker estaba con una sonrisota saltando en la cama con ropa de baño y embadurnado de bloqueador de pies a cabeza.

\- Espera Parks voy a conversar un momento con tu padre. Ve al otro cuarto a ver television pir favor- dijo una voz de mujer q el conocia muy bien desde fuera de la habitacion.

\- Si mami- Parker se bajo inmediatamente de la cama y salio de la habitacion haciendole un adios de mano a su padre mientras le sonreia.

MAMI?! Esa era la prueba de q estaba en un sueño. Uno muy loco. Vio entrar a Temperance a la habitacion. Tenia un vestido de lino y el cabello suelto. Tal como en la novela. Dios si estoy en coma o estoy soñando no quiero despertarme. Repito NO QUIERO DESPERTARME!

\- Dormiste bien?- le pregunto mientras se sentaba junto a el en la cama.

\- Si Temperance, muy bien. Donde estamos?

\- En el Caribe. Se q este no es el jacal de la novela pero pense q te gustaria.

Ella empezo a acariciarle el cabello juguetonamente y el se acerco a ella dandole un beso suave en los labios. Ella le correspondio el beso y empezaron a besarse en serio. Antes de pasar a mayores, Temperance se separo sin dejar de abrazarlo.

\- Siento mucho lo de la otra noche en el Royal Dinner. Yo confundi las cosas contigo y con Angela. Podrias perdonarme?

Seeley se dio cuenta en ese momento q no era un sueño. Acababa de besar a Temperance como si fuera su mujer. Como en la novela. Que rayos hacia el en el Caribe? Y como es q Parker habia llegado ahi? Porque le decia mama a Temperance?

\- Eh... podrias contestarme algunas preguntas primero?

\- Claro agente Booth. Solo pregunte- le respondio divertida.

\- Porque estoy en el Caribe y no en New York?

\- Bueno porque el Jefe Cullen es muy apegado a las formas y prefirio ser el quien te diera los pasajes ya q no los revisarias si venian de el. Solo los tomarias y entregarias a la sobrecargo del aeropuerto.

\- Mi jefe sabe q estoy en el Caribe contigo!- dijo Booth incredulo.

\- Si y dijo q si terminabamos casados q le dieramos los papeles apenas lleguemos al trabajo para hacer el papeleo correspondiente. Lo mismo me dijo Cam. Cual es la siguiente pregunta?

Casados? Por supuesto q si, faltaba mas. Donde firmo y donde esta el sacerdote con los anillos?

\- Seeley te sientes bien? Quiza el vuelo...

\- Como trajiste a Parker? Y porque te dice mama?

\- Esas son dos preguntas juntas pero bueno. Le pedi a Rebecca q nos diera a Parker por las vacaciones de medio año. Lo tendremos todo un mes. Me dice mama porque desde hace una semana me pidio hacerlo cuando supo lo de este viaje y sus motivos. Rebecca no tiene problemas con eso. Cuando estemos juntas a ella le dira mama y a mi mama Tempe. Que te parece?

\- Que me parece? Acabas de arreglarme la vida en menos de diez minutos. Te has hecho amiga intima de la madre de mi hijo. Voy a tenerlo todo un mes. Mi jefe sabe q estoy contigo y no le importa si nos casamos. Mi hijo te adora tanto q desea decirte mama. Que mas puedo pedir a Dios y a la vida?

\- Pues a mi todavia no me has pedido nada. Ni q sea tu novia.

\- No te voy a pedir eso.

\- No?- dijo Temperance desconcertada.

\- Por supuesto q no. Te voy a pedir q seas mi esposa.

...

Estaban en el hospital de las islas del caribe. Booth se paseaba algo nervioso en la sala de espera mientras Sweets trataba de tranquilizarlo sin mucho exito. Parker estaba pintando en una de las sillas con Angela al lado. La artista tenia un voluminoso vientre sobre el cual habia colocado un pote de helado y comia con total deleite mientras Parker miraba hacia la puerta de ingreso a quirofano.

\- Mi mami estara bien tia Angela?

\- Pero por supuesto chiquitin. Un parto es algo doloroso al inicio pero despues cuando el bebe esta en tus brazos. Todo es hermoso.

\- Y cuando nacera mi primo Michael?

\- En unas semanas segun el medico charlatan que me atiende. Yo creo q en unos dias ya lo tendre en brazos.

\- Porque no me dejaron entrar?!

\- Porque aqui no acostumbran tener al padre en la sala de partos. Ya te lo dije mas de diez veces Booth.

\- Gracias Sweets. De verdad me calmas con tus palabras.

\- Oye no te la tomes conmigo! Ya deja el sarcasmo q tu hijo nacera en cualquier momento. Ya tienes el nombre?

\- Henry Hank Booth. Lo escogio su madre asi q no pude decir ni pio.

\- Nombre de novela.

\- Si por una novela estamos todos aqui- se rio Angela- no te acuerdas de nuestronamorio secreto Booth?

\- Angela no vuelvas a decir eso ni de broma. Casi pierdo todo por ese malentendido.

\- No entiendo nada- dijo Sweets rascandose la cabeza.

\- Mejor asi- le dijo Booth- No vayas a intentar psicoanalizarnos en este preciso momento.

\- Estoy aqui como tu amigo no como tu loquero, pero ya q lo mencionas...

\- No te atrevas Sweets!

\- Jajajajajajajajaja. Tranquilo Seeley! No soy tan insensible!

\- Si como no...- dijo Angela- quien no te conozca...

\- Eso! Quien no te conozca que te compre! Eso aplica para Daisy tambien.

\- Ey eso duele!- dijo Sweets ofendido.

\- Familiares de Temperance Brennan?- dijo una enfermera saliendo por la puerta de quirofano.

\- Soy su esposo! Como esta?

\- Su hijo acaba de nacer. El y la madre estan en excelentes condiciones. Pase para q pueda conocer al bebe.

\- Papa quiero ver a mi hermano!- dijo Parker tirando de la orilla de su camiseta.

\- Primero entrare yo y vere si podemos entrar todos. Si campeon? Quedate con tia Angela y el niño Sweets por un momento.

Seeley entro a la habitacion. Temperance dormia exhausta y al lado de ella en una mini cuna estaba su hijo. Le dio un beso suave en los labios a su esposa y se dirigio a cargar por primera vez a su hijo.

Lo miro y empezo a reirse. Tenia el cabello oscuro y ondeado como el y los ojos azules de su madre. Temperance no creia en Dios pero el si y ella practicamente habia profetizado al niño. Su risa saco del sueño a su esposa.

\- Estas aqui. Pedi q te dejaran entrar pero no me hicieron caso. Cuando amenace con demandarlos corrieron a buscarte como locos pero ya estaba dilatada y Henry nacio muy rapido. Dejame sostenerlo.

Booth le paso el niño a Temperance y ella entendio la razon de su risa. Era identico al hijo q ella describia en la novela. Henry empezo a llorar pidiendo comida y ella lo acerco a su pecho para darle de lactar. Booth la miraba sonriendo. Era una excelente madre con Parker y lo seria tambien con Henry.

\- Oye ya podemos pasar? Estoy con los pies hinchados y no puedo estar parada mucho tiempo!

\- Lo siento chicos. Entren!

Angela, Sweets y Parker entraron a la habitacion. Angela se sento al lado de Temperance en la cama desplazando a Booth q cargo a Parker en brazos para q vea a su hermano.

\- Felicidades Swetty! Es un pequeño Booth pero con la mirada de los Brennan. Sera un buen compañero de juegos para Michael.

Parker miro a su hermano. Se perdia en la cobija q tenia Temperance en los brazos.

\- Es muy pequeño, papa. Tiene tu cabello y los ojos de mi mama.

\- Si pero ya crecera y jugara contigo. Saldremos a pasear al zoologico, al parque, acamparemos...

\- Vendremos a veranear a las islas y le enseñaras a bucear tal como tu padre te enseño a ti.

\- Si! Sera fantastico! Y el tio Sweets? Donde esta?

Lance estaba un poco mas atras, totalmente cohibido porque Temperance le daba de lactar al bebe.

\- Oh vamos no seas infantil! Eres psicologo recuerdas? Estas cosas no deberian impactarte!

\- Por lo menos es respetuoso Angela. Dejemoslo tranquilo. Eh niño! Mi muchacho ya termino de tomar su leche asi q puedes reunirte con nosotros!

Sweets respiro aliviado. Fue a felicitar a su querida mama pata.

\- Felicitaciones Temperance! Es un niño precioso!

\- Gracias Lance. Que bueno q pudiste acompañar a Seeley.

\- Sweety y dime. Porque querias q nazca aqui? Digo hay hospitales muy buenos en EEUU pero tu querias q sea isleño o que?

\- Efectivamente. Queria q naciera aqui para q siempre volvamos a las islas. Tener un lazo constante con este lugar.

\- Creo q jamas olvidariamos este lugar. Aqui te propuse matrimonio y me dijiste q si.

Angela recordo algo y abrio su cartera. Saco el ultimo Best seller de Temperance y busco entre sus paginas una en especial. Recorrio las palabras cpn su dedo hasta q llego a las q buscaba. Sonrio divertida.

\- Y claro q regresaran aqui. Mas o menos en cuatro años, no Temperance? Vayan pensando en nombres de niña desde ahora.


End file.
